Loving you
by C Jun
Summary: Edward wants Bella's body. Bella wants Edwards. Something comes between them and their fairy tale.Will it be the end of thier happiness or just the start?Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or New Moon the honor is Mrs. Meyer's Updated! Chapter 14 now posted
1. What are you doing!

"I want the truth, Bella!"

Charlie shouted as his fists hit the table with an audible crack, making me flinch. It wasn't fair. I had been on house arrest for about two months with stupid rules like no Edward after school hours… of course he would sneak in to stay the night with me but Charlie's random checks he would always be too tense to relax.

"I am telling the truth, Dad! Edward just dropped me off after school!"

It was only partial truth and it was nagging me that I was lying, "We didn't do anything!" Yet another lie. Edward had stayed for a few hours after to watch a movie with me. I wanted him to stay but I wanted something else too but that won't happen.

"Okay, Bella…Fine."

He stormed out of the kitchen and a few minutes later the door slammed and the cruiser roared to life. Edward was by my side in an instant smiling hugely like a child in a candy store. Just looking at him made me feel horrible about all the lies I told just to keep our forbidden relationship together; Charlie hated Edward and has yet to be swayed from his rock solid resolve.

"Hello, Bella."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and leaned down to touch his lips to mine carefully,

"So what are we doing today? Charlie's gone fishing with some guys at work…."

His eyes glinted as an idea sparked there. Before I could protest, he was throwing me on the sofa growling playfully.

"Edward, you aren't being funny…that scared me half to death."

He smiled and paused before replying probably to listen to my hearts pounding.

"Your heart is fine and you are very much alive."

He leaned over me, kissing up my neck, easing my legs part with his. I gasped and immediately pulled away.

"What are you doing?!"

I breathed the question only to have him shrug and kiss me. I forgot everything and wrapped my arms around his neck. It barely registered that he didn't push me away as always. When he pulled his lips away from mine he was breathing hard, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Loving you, Bella."

His hand snaked up my shirt and towards my bra clasp but I pushed his hands away.

"Edward…."

He looked crushed but sat up and straightened his shirt out. I sighed as I stood and took his hand. He watched me with wary eyes as I led him up the stairs.

"Not in the living room…."

He sighed as I closed the door, not even waiting a moment until he pulled my shirt off. I laughed nervously as he undid my bra and let it fall to the floor.

"Edward! Don't stare like that!"

He ignored me and carried me to the bed pulling off my pajama bottoms with his teeth.

"Hey...I'm naked you have to at least join me." He smiled and sooner than I ever could've realized he was naked as well, snaking under the covers to join me.

"I swear I won't hurt you Bella..." I barely heard him whisper before everything blurred into a rainbow cloud of fantasy.


	2. Quiet

I woke to find my room empty as well as my heart. Edward was gone and it was still dark outside. I threw myself stiffly out of bed and gathered my clothes, tears of anger and sorrow pouring down my face as I headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

After a few moments of the bathroom mainly spent untangling the mass of knots my hair had become, I was ready to head over to Edwards house and demand what I did wrong. I snuck downstairs and grabbed my truck keys contemplating how I would get the truck far enough away so I wouldn't wake Charlie.

"What are you doing?"

A velvet voice came from the kitchen surprising me. I felt my face flush in anger.

"Me? What are you doing down here?"

I couldn't help myself…The angry words I fought to contain poured out in a rush.

"You abandoned me. I woke up expecting you and you were gone! Tell me Edward, how many girls did you do this to before? Don't you dare lie to me Edward Cullen!"

He looked hurt as he walked slowly across the kitchen. He seemed almost hesitant when he reached out of me.

"Bella….you-"

I silenced him by pressing my finger against his cold lips shaking my head. I just wanted him to understand my pain. I didn't need his explanation.

"I know what you are going to say. I…I …just want to be alone...go home Edward."

His jaw dropped and his hands tightened on my shoulders slightly. I could bear to look at the agony on his face any longer.

"Leave!"

I turned to run up the stairs but he was in front of me before I could even move.

"It's not what you think! I didn't abandon you, Isabella. I was-"

In a rather childish act I covered my ears and made meaningless noise to block him out.

He let go of my arms and stared down at me his eyes so sorrowful if he could've cried he might've.

"I gave myself to you in an act of sheer devotion, Bella."

He whispered gently pulling my hands away from my ears, his expression remained tortured. This was not how I wanted to spend my first night as a woman with Edward.

"I love you more than anything else in this world. I would never abandon you. Not ever again."

Before I could brace myself, tears were spilling over and running down my face. Edward gently crushed me to his chest. He smoothed my hair again and again as he whispered my name against my cheek, my shoulder, my lips. I was rather chilled standing so close to him but I didn't care, I just wanted to stand like that with him forever. He brushed my hair back away from my face so he could look into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. A thousand times sorry for making you think I would ever leave you after what just happened upstairs."

The ecstasy from before made my knees start to shake as the memories came flooding back. Edward made me promise that if we were to make love there was only so much that would happen.

"Bella, why are you shaking?"

Edward asked making me blush furiously. He immediately understood and his eyes widened with surprise before they filled with longing.

"Was it very good for you, love?"

I nodded and felt my cheeks grow even hotter than before.

"Did you like it?"

He brought me closer and caressed my face, his thumb rubbing across my cheekbone

"Better than you will ever know. And I think Alice is waiting to ambush me when I get back."

I grabbed handfuls of his shirt and shook my head until he caught on.

"Silly Bella…How much do you think you can handle? You passed out the first time."

He chuckled making me blush,

"I don't to make love again…I just want you to stay with me…"

He nodded then picked me up and carried me up the stairs silently, setting me down on the wood floor of my room. I ran and dove on my bed, patting the place next to me under the covers for him to settle in. He threw the covers over our heads and pulled me close, his arms making the same proctective cocoon he made around me every night.

"Edward?"

I interuppted him when he started to hum my lullaby, looking up at him in the darkness.

"Yes?"

I struggled to find a right way to form the question as he waited impatiently,

"It still bothers me I can't know everything you're thinking..."

I ignored that and opend my mouth to ask the dire question,

"Can you ask Alice to keep this quiet for awhile?"

He pressed his lips together against the laughter that shook his chest. I tried to glare but he flashed my favorite crooked smile.

"Go to sleep Bella."


	3. Dancing

I woke to find my room completely decorated in white and red roses, lilies, lilacs and my favorite flower since prom: Freesia. Edward sat in the rocking chair from my baby days in the far corner, watching the look of pleasure pass across my face.

"You did all this for me?"

My voice was squeaky with the tears of happiness welling in my eyes. He shrugged and was by my side in a flash wiping away the tears decorating my lashes like the dew on the flowers.

"I had some help. Why are you crying?"

He was so concerned it only made my tears fall faster.

"Because I'm happy, silly, people do things like that."

Then something clicked. What was he buttering me up for? Where did he go last night after our…sharing of intimate feelings? The questions bubbled to my lips as soon as my nearly blown apart mind created them.

"Ah. Will you come with me for a moment please?"

I looked down at the shirt I was wearing; it was Edwards It was rather short on me only falling to above my knees but I took his hand and went with him anyways. He led me to the kitchen where a huge breakfast sat waiting for me.

I froze in the doorway.

"You don't expect me to eat all this do you?"

He shook his head looking like a Greek god and pulled me over to sit at the table despite my protests; staring at all the finely made meals was slightly intimidating.

"Try this."

He said setting a plate with a rather delicate looking omelet on it. I stared up at him as I took the fork he held out to me.

"What's the catch, Edward?"

I knew there had to be one. Either he was watching one too many cooking shows or he was trying to butter me up for something later on. Butter up in the literal sense.

"There…Okay. Fine. Be difficult. I was going to take you to my house later and let Alice have her way with you then take you to the winter ball at the school."

I gaped at him too surprised to be angry. Misery settled in afterwards. I pushed the plate aside and let my head fall to my arms.

"Edward…you know how I hate dancing…"

He was kneeling by my chair and looking up at me with such sad eyes.

"I spent all night… well almost all night preparing for this. Please come with me. It'll be painless…"

He was smiling now at the little inside joke those words must've been attached too. I made a mental note to hit up Alice about it later.

"That's where you went?"

Relief washed over me as I leaned back against the chair sighing. Edward nodded and pushed the omelet towards me again.

"Eat. I believe you will find it better than the cereal you eat every morning."

I laughed aloud as I buried the fork in soft yellow egg, stuffing my mouth with it so I wouldn't have to talk anymore. Edward looked slightly appalled but who wouldn't when I ate like I haven't seen food in months?

It was at least fifteen minutes later before we left after Edward carried me upstairs and demanded his shirt back so he could at least look decent. I changed into the blue blouse and jean skirt I wore the first time I went to his house.

"Alright. I'm leaving you here with Alice and Rosalie."

I held my breath when he mentioned her. Our Friendliness had gotten a little better but she was as hesitant as I.

"Alright."

Then I was being yanked from the car and whisked upstairs by an all too eager Alice and Rosalie.

"Ooh, Bella, you will love this dress, Its very sexy."

Her eyes glinted knowingly sending my cheeks into a flaming uproar.

"How was it?"

I tried to look like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about Alice?"

I asked my voice wavering. Rosalie laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Everyone here already knows you and Edward already had sex."

I giggled nervously as Alice started to apply different blushes and eye shadows, the thoughts of last night making me boil with embarrassment.

"Oh. O-okay."

I stammered then waited for them to doll me up like they loved doing wondering vaguely where Edward went.

**

* * *

****A/N: So some of you asked where he was and I didn't want to tell you without ruining the story! **

**R/R**

**Love,**

**Cj.**


	4. Ready

Edward was gone for more than an hour and I was starting to get worried, and all the fidgeting I was doing wasn't helping Alice or Rosalie finish my make up.

"Bella, do you want to look like a slob or are you going to behave?"

Alice complained rolling my hair up into a curling iron. I had to admit, that from where I was sitting, I looked rather beautiful. So un-Bella of me to admit it. Rosalie was constantly disappearing and returning every now and then, smiling at some sort of private joke. I could only wonder what they wanted to put me in.

"Okay! Make-up is done!"

Alice announced happily, grabbing my hand to take me towards the room where my dress lay in waiting. I was nervous to see what it looked like but I couldn't wait.

"Does Edward know what it looks like?"

I found myself asking as I sat on the edge of my bed to take off my shoes. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other then shook their heads smiling. I sighed and let my skirt hit the floor.

"Oh Bella, don't look so glum! It is a very pretty dress."

Rosalie assured me as she took off my shirt and threw it off somewhere. The dress was navy blue with a plunging neckline and rhinestones decorating the hem where it hung about mid thigh then plunged to the floor. I gulped and backed away,

"N-no way, you aren't getting me into that thing!"

Alice scowled and Rosalie laughed diabolically; that was the wrong thing to say in there company.

"Do we need to call Esme? You know she will help…"

They both advanced on me until I finally gave up and let them cloth me in my doomsday dress. After they strapped the heels on my feet, they spun me around to look at myself in the full length mirror; I gasped.

"I'm…Is that really me?"

I asked breathlessly, still staring at the beautiful, tall, elegant young woman staring back at me in the mirror. Her hair was curled and draped over her shoulders and face perfectly, her make-up accented her wide brown eyes and her body… well, it looked amazing.

"It is. See what an hour in the bathroom can do to you?"

I nodded and turned to look at them still smiling like a fool.

"Of course you were already beautiful, Bella. We just helped."

Rosalie said with a smile, shocking me even more; I would've never imagined hearing that from her. She took my hand while Alice went ahead and prepared the family for my entrance.

"Okay, Rose, Bring her out!"

Everyone from downstairs shouted in unison. She left me at the top of the stairs then dashed down herself, turning at the bottom to watch me. I took a deep breath then carefully started down, trying very hard not to trip; amazingly I didn't. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and mouths open in comical shock.

"What?"

I felt a blush rising in my cheeks. I hated being center spotlight and most of all I hated being stared at. Edward walked towards me hesitantly the smile on his face growing bigger as he approached. My heart was racing as he bent down and kissed my cheek, taking my hand and drawing me close.

"You look amazing."

He whispered in my ear. I knew everyone else in the room might've heard if they were even in the room anymore. He led me outside and carefully down the steps where Esme and Alice stood with cameras poised like the paparazzi; I did feel like a celebrity.

"Why are we taking pictures? Don't you have the ones from prom?"

I asked nervously after Esme snapped several shots. She simply smiled and shook her head before coming forward to kiss me on my cheek. Deja-vu was stifling me as memories of prom bombarded my brain. I could only hope things went a little differently this time as far as changing me went.

"We do, but every time I dress you up for him I want to take pictures. You both look dashing."

As she said that I looked at Edward. He was wearing a tuxedo like he was at prom but this time it was different, but I couldn't place how.

"Ready to go, Bella?"

I nodded then remembered we were going to a dance. I froze in my tracks and groaned inwardly. He smiled and shook his head

"Bella, do we have to go through this every time I mention dance?"

He took my hand and kissed it making my heart race,

"Nothing is going to happen except and night filled with dancing and fun filled escapades."

"I know."

I sighed then let him pull me towards the shiny vovlo.


	5. Crashed

EPOV

Bella took the news of the winter ball rather well, letting Alice and Rosalie dress her up in a stunning dress just a little too flashy for a high school dance.

"Please,"

She begged looking up at me with her big brown eyes that made me melt. I shook my head and looked straight ahead to avoid the temptation she so bravely offered me.

"Not tonight, Bella."

I replied trying, but failing, to keep my temper about such a subject. It seemed every time we were together she always had to ask for me to change her, make her like me. My hands clenched the steering wheel tightly.

Now she was pouting, looking out the passenger window at the trees blazing by. I felt bad by not being able to give her what she wanted, horrible for maybe ruining our fragile relationship with a few simple words, but when she felt my eyes on her and turned smiling, all of my fears faded.

"Okay, Edward."

She sighed then rested her chin on the palm of her dainty hand. The school came into view and that's when she started to get nervous. She sat up straight as a board and stared at the blue and white balloons tied to the fence posts,

"Having second thoughts?"

I inquired warily as she glared, seething, at the huge poster on the side of the office building. She slowly shook her head and popped the door open not even bothering to wait for me; she was mad. I sighed and jumped out just as she was approached by Mike and Jessica. I felt my jaw tighten: Mike Newton. I hated him with a passion.

"Wow, Bella! You look great!"

Jessica chimed releasing Mike's arm to hug her tightly. Mike smiled and held his arms out to her but stopped short when he saw me walking slowly across the parking lot; I was giving him time to tough her so I would have reason enough to drain the life from his body.

"Oh, Hey, Cullen,"

Mike greeted me half-heartedly, letting his arms fall back to his sides limply. Jessica gazed at me, her mouth curving in a pleasant smile instead of the usual gaping.

"Hello, Edward. You look great."

She complimented me breezily then looked back at Mike, her smile widening, her thoughts purely devoted to him. I suppressed a shudder. If only she knew what he really thought, then she might think other wise as well.

"Ready?'

Bella asked taking my arm, smiling softly. I nodded slightly speechless by her amazing beauty then started to walk, following Mike and Jessica into the building. I paid for the tickets then led her out onto the empty dance floor. She smiled as I lifted her onto my feet and started to twirl around with her, doing huge circles around the floor.

"Well, Deja-vu all over again."

She whispered and laughed. I looked down at her remembering prom as well. She was dressed similarly minus the cast, just as bad at dancing, and still just as beautiful. I couldn't imagine anyone else taking her place.

"I know what you mean."

I agreed then stopped dancing as we neared the edge of the lights,

"Thirsty?"

She nodded then hopped off my feet surprisingly well for someone wearing stilettos. I kept an arm around her waist as she lifted a glass to her lips. I watched her drain the entire glass and go for more, laughing as she muttered about how thirsty she was. I took the glass from her hands and leaned down to kiss her.

"Do I taste like fruit punch?'

She asked trying to be serious but failing miserably. I shook my head and kiss her again.

"The same as always."

She blushed and looked at the person that came to stand next to her, taking the punch cup from my hand,

"Hey, Angela!"

She was rather enthused to see her and spun away from my arm to hug the girl.

"How are you?"

They chit-chatted for a minute or two mainly about the dresses they were wearing before the spotlight shone on me.

"This is my date, Edward. Of course."

Angela waved at me with a hesitant, shy smile. I nodded in acknowledgement then took Bella's hand.

"So, I'm sorry about you having to leave. Though it made shallow Jessica realize that she loved Mike."

She smiled then ran off to meet her date. Bella looked after her then smiled widely up at me.

"I love you,"

She whispered and hugged me, pulling herself against me tightly. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"C'mon, lets dance!"

She pulled me out onto the floor and held up her hand for me to take. I stared at her,

"Where did you learn how to dance?"

I asked taking her waist. She smiled and stepped along with me, her feet never once slipping. It was strange to dance so well with her; she is so clumsy it's hard just to keep her upright.

**A/n: I know Bella Is really clumsy and this scene is so OC, but I thought it would be great to have her be able to waltz with him once **

"I had Alice and Jasper show me the steps and I practiced with Carlisle. I wanted to _surprise_ you."

I laughed as I twisted her out then took her other hand as she came up against me. I had to admit, with practice, she was a great dancer.

"Well, I'm surprised."

The music shifted but we still waltzed despite the upbeat tune of the hip-hop pouring through the speakers. She kept time and at the end hugged me and laughed with happiness.

"I stayed on my feet…"

Her laughter died as she heard my growl. I wasn't worried with her dancing or Mike Newton staring balefully at us from across the room, but the red haired woman that just stepped through the door.


	6. Prison

I followed Edwards gaze towards the door and gasped when I seen Victoria and all of her fiery red hair that haunted my dreams.

"E-Edward, we have to leave."

But he was rooted to the spot his arms wrapped around me tightly. I struggled away and ran off the dance floor, tripping, but not falling, on my way towards the back door. Suddenly the words I spoke at prom came flooding back to me, 'Shall I bolt the doors while you massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk?' But it was me they were after and if I could get away then I could save everybody else.

"BELLA! RUN!!"

I turned when Edward screamed at me only to see that two men, vampires, were holding him away. It barely registered that it would take huge amounts of strength to do that. I was the center of attention in my beautiful dress but now the center of attention because I was being stalked by the she-devil coming for me across the floor.

"BELLA!! RUN!! YOU'VE GOT TO RUN!!"

Edward shouted again pleadingly as he struggled wildly against the three vampires now holding him. I turned and ran for the door falling on my knees before I reached it.

"You can't escape. You can't get away."

A melodic voice sang in an excited rhythm. I didn't want to look back over my shoulder at the death that slowly approached me. I didn't want to see her face contorted in the pleasure of watching me die. _I love you, Edward…_ were my last thoughts before I fell and darkness ensued.

EPOV

I watched Bella fall and hit her head on the linoleum helplessly. Victoria advanced on her but I knew she would take her elsewhere before…I couldn't bring myself to think the word…she couldn't do it in front of all these people.

"No! Bella!"

I struggled and managed to get free just as Victoria bent to pick her up. The three holding me gave chase but I didn't care as long as I managed to get my Bella from her.

"You're too late Edward."

Victoria teased then marched out the door, I, half a step behind her plowed into her and snatched Bella away. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Give her back!"

The three goons took my momentary dropping-of-guard to their advantage and jumped Bella and I.

"EDWARD!"

She screamed as Victoria faded into the shadows with her. I felt boiling anger well beneath my skin as I stood and started to follow until I felt a hand on my shoulder; Carlisle.

"We have to go after her! NOW!"

I snarled as I threw off my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt. I would find her if it was the last thing I managed to do. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all nodded at me as they vaporized from the shadows,

"We're right behind you."

Then we ran.

BPOV

The wind was burning my eyes, making me deathly cold on top of Victoria's icy arms holding me like I was a limp rag. In all truths, I was.

"You will die tonight, Bella Swan."

She hissed as she threw me into a hole in the ground. I tumbled down, down, down into the darkness, screaming as I fell.

I woke a few moments after realizing I must been knocked unconscious. I tried to stand up but I hit the wall before I could lift my head. Throwing out my hands I realized I must be in an oubliette; I thought these were only used in the Saxon/Norman period as a sort of solitary confinement without bail. This one was stunk of fresh dirt as if she just made it.

"Like your little home, Bella?"

Victoria screeched from somewhere above me, her voice coming from far away.

"Get used to it…for now anyway…"

The black implications in her voice made me shudder as I found the wall and sat, leaning against it, wishing with everything I was she would end it soon.

**A/n: Sorry that some of the scenes may be a little OOC. Thank you everyone who reviews! It gives me inspiration!**


	7. Hurt

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke I was sprawled out on the ground with dirt in my mouth, hair and down the front of my dress. I was scared. Scared like I never have been before, even the episode with James couldn't compare.

"Bella, Are you awake down there?"

A familiar voice called summoning me from the edge of conciseness: Victoria. I tried to stand but hit my head on the dirt roof not so far above me. Maybe if I took off the heels that were nowhere near as nice looking as when I first put them on. I couldn't see them but I knew they were trashed.

"Good. I'm sending down some company…"

Her voice was immediately followed by a thump at my feet that growled and hissed. I couldn't help the scream that exploded in the confined space.

EPOV

Bella was the only thing on my mind as we ran, following Victoria's scent through the fading darkness.

"Alice?"

She tensed up then slowly turned to look at me, the look on her face not the slightest comforting.

"We'd better hurry. She's starting to-"

She didn't finish but I knew full well. If Bella was hurt Victoria's body would be ripped to shreds.

It wasn't very long before we heard screams and among that, sick whiney laughter. I heard Bella's cries carry into silence then it was quiet except for Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle formulating a quick plan behind me.

"Hurry!"

Alice screamed making me run faster; my poor Bella. _Don't worry,_ I thought desperately, _we're coming._

BPOV

I couldn't see what was coming at me. I had no idea what was in store for me when she said company, but I soon figured it out.

"Ahh, Bella Swan. You look like death. The grim reaper's incarnate."

I felt myself freeze up at the sound of the voice. His voice. It was so familiar and yet I didn't recall who it was.

"I won't make this too painful for you, Dear Bella."

He crooned at me from somewhere in the darkness. I felt him grab me, yanking at my dress until I was up against him.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

I screamed trying to pull away, but it was all in vain. He snarled and brushed my hair back,

"Should I end it soon or play with you first?"

He growled letting his hand wander down my back towards the zipper of the wrinkled, once beautiful dress.. Tears welled up in my eyes when my back hit the wall with such force the air was gone from my lungs. I wasn't going to get raped. Not without a fight. I clawed at him, tried to bite him, tried to kick him.

"You stupid-"

He grabbed my wrist and slammed it down so hard there was a cracking noise. I screamed as waves of pain ravaged my brain. Soon it would be over. Soon I wouldn't be in any more pain. He snarled again as I slowly closed my eyes.

**A/N: Cliff Hanger. Sorry gals…my comp is being stupid….grr…**


	8. Change

I heard noises around me but couldn't open my eyes to see what was going on. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep forever.

"Bella…wake up."

Someone was calling me. Someone from high above me… No, right next to me. I couldn't concentrate on the voice, his voice, any longer. I felt the ground fade from beneath me as cold arms picked me up.

_Please…let me sleep…I'm so tired…_

EPOV

Bella was alone in the pit. She wouldn't answer me. She wouldn't even move.

"Bella…wake up…please…"

I begged setting her on the grass, putting my hands on her face. She was alive, her heart was beating lethargically. Carlisle appeared over my shoulder staring down at her. I looked up at him feeling the panic on my face,

"She's dieing, you have to change her Edward. She's fading fast!"

I shook my head and looked back down at her. Sure enough her heartbeat had slowed to nearly a stop. She looked like she was sleeping. I started to shake. I was scared.

"What do I do?"

Carlisle explained to me all I had to do was bite her. I couldn't do it. I couldn't watch her die but when I leaned down to her I froze up.

"Move aside…"

Carlisle pushed me away then leaned her up. Then he bit her. I cringed when she gasped proving she was far from death now. That's when she screamed until she fainted.

"Now we wait. We have to move her…Edward, Alice, come with me. The rest of you…dispose of this mess."

He handed Bella to me then we took off.

(few days later)

Bella was starting to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and her hand tightened around mine. It was quite a relief to see her do something other than writhe in pain.

"Bella."

She turned her head slowly to look at me, her eyes wide.

"What…happened?"

I shook my head then helped her stand before turning her to the mirror. She gasped. The dress she wore the night of the dance had been thrown out and now she wore satin green pajama bottoms and a black tank top.

"You…changed…me."

I nodded. She smiled then leapt at me, embracing me as she laughed.

"I'm so happy…"

She sighed then stood and dashed towards the door only to be stopped by Emmett. He scooped her up and gave her a bear hug. She looked like a doll in his arms. He released her and laughed patting her shoulder so hard she almost fell.

"Hey!"

She complained then shoved him. He staggered then glared.

"Don't make me do anything I don't want to do, sis."

The last word made us both smile as he met my gaze_. Excellent choice little bro._

_"Oh yeah?"_ She shouted then dashed past him. I followed her, took her in my arms then settled on the couch.

"Games later."

I stated firmly sounding like a father figure. Carlisle was rubbing off on me.

"Someone has to take Bella hunting."

She stood holding my hand then reached for Alice who had entered the room followed by everyone else when they heard us come down stairs.

"Sure Bella, Lets go!"

Emmett was glaring at Bella. She glared back until they both broke out in laughter.

"We'll finish this when I get back,"

**A/n: Sorry this is way short but the next chapter is full of the suspense and its really long too!!**


	9. Bliss

I had to admit it; I was scared. Edward and Alice ran along ahead of me to ensure I caught something, but the prospect of killing an animal made me woozy.

"Edward?"

I breathed when I stopped. He was by my side in a flash his heavenly face anxious and worried,

"What is it, love?"

I shook my head then took his hand yanking him with me as I started to run. Alice was waiting for us her eyes liquid butterscotch already,

"Hurry, Edward."

Alice teased then took my hand as Edward dashed off, leaving a lingering kiss upon my lips. I waited and waited for him to come back until I caught the scent of something. I hurled myself in that direction; driven mad by the hot fire licking my throat with its seductive whispers, demanding death. It was a deer. I hadn't taken notice until the corpse fell mangled and dry at my feet.

_Bella…_

I froze. No. Not that voice. IT was the voice of the man…in…the…NO! I refused to think what happened there.

"Bella?"

A more longed for voice whispered in my ear. I turned and buried my face in his now –not-so-cold chest, sobbing tearlessly.

"What's the matter?"

He asked in the tone that would've sent my heart into wild palpitations. I looked up at him seeing my fear reflected in his eyes,

"I heard…I heard…"

A name suddenly came to me from the sharp, pristine human memories. A face I had stored away in the memories I no longer wanted to have: Laurent.

"Who? Bella, tell me!"

I let my breath out in a slow stream bracing myself. What could he do to me now? I was a vampire, I nearly laughed with relief.

"Laurent,"

Edward hissed as soon as he heard his name, his perfect lips curling back over his teeth in an vehement snarl. Alice was by my side in a flash taking me by the hand and away from Edward. I stopped despite her and looked over my shoulder to look at Edward. He was calm, collecting himself before he rejoined me.

"Alice, take Bella home. I believe we have some unfinished business since our lovely evening was crashed rudely."

She nodded then gave the smile I knew all too well: Barbie doll time. I shuddered and protested loudly as she pulled me back towards the pale white mansion where Rosalie stood waiting.

"Let's doll her up…but not in a dress…"

I winced as the door slammed with a final note behind me. I could fight them this time. I yanked away as they towed me towards the stairs only to turn and bump right into Emmett.

"Where are you going?"

He demanded as I tried to inch around his arms that held me tight,

"Let-me-go!"

I hissed, squirming hard. He laughed then let me fall to the floor where Alice and Rosalie waited to pounce on me,

"Now, we can do this the hard way…or you can be good for Edward,"

I sighed then let them drag me, literally, up the stairs. Hours of make-up and dressings occurred until finally Edward was back,

"Why am I in a bikini again?"

I couldn't help but ask for the tenth time. Alice and Rosalie exchanged annoyed glances before looking back at me. I was staring at myself in the mirror, trying to spot the changes that made me who I was other than the eye color.

"You still look the same, Bella. Beautiful but now a Cullen."

I turned to look at Alice with wide eyes. Did she just…

"WHAT??!!"

I demanded feeling like a weight just feel on me. I was wearing a bikini, standing in Rosalie's room, a vampire. My life was just getting started and already it was turning out to be good.

"Come on down here Bella."

Edward's musical voice sounded from the kitchen. I grabbed the jeans and shirt they set out for me then dashed down the stairs,

"Ye-"

I started but failed to finish when my eyes fell on his bare chest and crooked smile. He chuckled softly at my expression before throwing me over his shoulder and houling me out the glass doors.

"We are going hot tubbing."

I gasped then squirmed violently. Hot tubs and me didn't mesh very well since the last time I was in one I turned the jets up too high and sprayed Renee and Phil in the face.

"Wha- Edward!"

He set me gently in the water then disappeared back indoors. I took the time I had alone to examine the water. Rose and Freesia petals were dancing in the jets, giving the water a beautiful touch of purple and red. I smiled and sank in the blissfully warm water,

"You like?"

Edward whispered sinking in next to me, rubbing his lips along my jawline. I smiled then nodded, looking up at him with dreamy eyes.

"I love."

He laughed loudly, louder then the time when were going to the meadow, then kissed me.

* * *

**A/n: I had alot of fun with this chapter. I know I promised suspense and such but I couldn't help it...hot tubs are so romantic... besides Laurent can wait...**


	10. authors note

Authors note: Sorry about no updates guys, I've been having family problems and sadly my home computer decided it wanted to fry. I'll try to update soon okay? Just bear with me and I'll get up another chapter soon.


	11. Choices

(Written from Laurent's POV)

Bella and Edward were in the hot tub outside right in my line of vision. Isabella Swan successfully escaped the clutches of James, a coven member, and eluded Victoria for so long. I suppressed a laugh. She wouldn't get away from me. Never. She would be killed by my own two hands along with her lover Edward Cullen.

"Edward!"

Bella screamed when he splashed her, nearly covering her with a wall of water. She was laughing and splashing him back. I found myself drawn to her, fascinated by the way she moved. I shook my head dispelling those thoughts, continuing my stake out of their schedule, looking for any holes that I might snake through; so far none. The Cullen's house was always watched by the family, and their talents made it extra hard for me to find a way in.

"I love you, Bella,"

Edward cooed, drawing my attention back to the tub. She smiled and reached up to kiss him. I felt a surge of irrational jealousy and hatred towards Edward. What did he have that I didn't? I stormed off, leaving no evidence of my passage.

"Bella Swan, you will be mine."

I vowed then broke into a run, trying to escape before my presence was noticed.

BPOV

Edward and I soaked in the tub for hours, or at least until the water got cold. It was wonderfully romantic, but the whole time I felt I was being watched. I found myself staring into the woods, searching but finding nothing. I was too riled up to relax when Edward guided me to his room.

"Edward,"

I started as I dried my hair with the white towel he handed me. He smiled leaning down to brush his lips against my throat,

"Yes, love?"

He murmured, his breath whispering across my face. He was staring right at me, dazzling me with his dark eyes. I shook my head then inhaled the sweet scent rolling off of him to clear my head.

"I think Laurent is watching me. In the hot tub I kept getting weird vibes the whole time."

The playful smile vanished as I spoke, his heavenly face twisting into a mask of rage. I knew I had to tell him, but sometimes I was afraid of his reactions,

"The whole time?"

He demanded taking a hold of my arms, staring at me with wild, concerned eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out so I nodded instead. He released me then paced the length of the room, mumbling so fast I couldn't hear it even with my senses so enhanced. I sat on the couch, staring at the carpet beneath my feet. I felt so helpless, weak. Like a trap. I being here was going to hurt Edward's family. I didn't know how many vampires Laurent had against me, what if Edward was planning to fight him? NO! I couldn't have that.

"Bella?"

Edward was kneeling in front of my, his hands on mine, his eyes soft and loving. I smiled weakly as I squeezed his hand; I would have to leave and lure Laurent away.

"Yes, Edward?"

I heard myself say normally. It felt like I was watching the whole thing from outside my body, like I was watching a movie about me. His expression was caring, loving, and it was all for me.

"I'll keep you safe. No matter what."

I flinched at his words, hearing the double meaning. If he died then I wouldn't have a reason to live anymore.

"I know. But, Edward, please don't do anything stupid. Please."

I pleaded wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling myself as close as I could get. Something was going to happen tonight. Something I feared. I was going to have to leave to save my Edward again. To save my love.


	12. Running for love

I waited until Edward had left the room before I broke down. I was so used to the tears that came with my sadness; I automatically wiped my face only to find nothing. I was going to leave. I had to. Laurent wanted me, and I was sure I could put up a better fight then what happened in…Phoenix. Nothing would ever hurt the most precious thing in my life.

"She's really scared, Edward,"

Jasper's soft voice reached my hypersensitive ears, sounding like it was coming from the kitchen. Edward's unmistakably snarl rang through my hollow frame, filling me with even more sorrow.

"I'll kill that…"

The rest of his words faded away as he stalked out of the house, slamming the door in the process. That was not what I wanted! I ran towards the door, down the stairs and out the front door,

"EDWARD!"

I screeched spinning in circles as I looked for him. He was already long gone. I called his name again and again until I lost hope. How could I let him leave?! I knew he was going to, but I didn't do a thing. I fell to my knees and stared up at the cloudy sky, feeling like I did in Phoenix last year; helpless, yet determined to save the only thing that really mattered to me.

"Bella, what are you doing out here?"

Esme was kneeling next to me, her hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned my head to look at her, my face a blank slate. Her eyes were sad and lost, but full of comfort for me.

"Nothing, Esme, I'm fine."

My voice sounded dead, lifeless; I felt myself closing in. I stood and walked away from her, towards the huge white house.

(Jasper's POV)

Alice and I were in the kitchen when Bella came back inside, walking slowly across the room, and throwing herself on the couch. She was a torrent of emotions, so many swirling around her; it was hard for me to concentrate. She had been calling for Edward, my brother, for nearly three hours until Esme went to get her.

"Will she be okay?"

Alice whispered so low I had to lean down to hear her. I looked between her and Bella's still form on the couch, feeling doubtful,

"I'm not sure; it's hard to tell right now."

Bella was changed four days ago when Victoria showed up and kidnapped her from the dance she and Edward were attending. We found her just a little too late and she had to be changed much to Edward's extreme despair. I thought he was regretting it the first few hours, but when she woke up, I changed my mind. Now Laurent was after her, and Edward left to cut him off before he reached Alaska.

"I'll go talk to her,"

Alice sighed, kissing me once before she turned away and headed towards Bella. She sat on the edge of the cushion and placed her hand on Bella's shoulder,

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I heard her ask as I leaned against the kitchen wall, out of sight. She was answered with silence. Alice sighed and asked again and again until finally Bella exploded.

"I'm worried to death, Alice! I told him not to go! Why does he always think I'm so-so…weak…What if he gets hurt, Jasper?!"

She shouted storming around the room, throwing her hands in the air. I sighed then walked out into the living room,

"Bella, he won't get hurt. Trust me."

I said extending waves of calm serenity towards her. She stared at me, her mouth agape in a horrified expression,

"Why aren't you worried?! Don't you dare try to calm me down, Jasper!"

She raged but fought me only a moment longer. She gave a resigned sigh and sat on the piano bench, dropping her head into her hands,

"We have to do something, Alice, we have to!"

She moaned looking up at her with terrified eyes. Alice stood and nodded,

"We'll go look for him."

BPOV

I felt instantly better the moment Alice agreed to search for Edward. I turned around on the bench, placing my fingers on the ivory of the keys, remembering when he first played my lullaby. I sighed, humming the melody to myself, reliving the pleasant memories, blocking out the horrible ones.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?"

Alice said, placing her hand on my back. I stood up immediately and turned towards the door.

"Yes, let's get going."

Emmett and Rosalie were standing at the foot of the stairs, looking at me. I hesitated, knowing if I was still human I would've blushed.

"Thank you, Bella. I mean for caring so much."

Rosalie offered smiling timidly. I smiled back as I crossed the room to her.

"No problem. Let's go find Edward together."

Emmett got the same mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he did the day we were talking about how to outsmart the Volturi. Alice froze, her face becoming blank; the visions look. Jasper was by her side in flash, setting her down on the couch,

"Edwards chasing Laurent into a trap, Laurent has more vampires waiting to ambush him."

I gasped, my hands flying up to cover my face. This couldn't be happening to us. It couldn't.

"They're close. Near Alaska. Edward had him balked temporarily. "

She snapped out of the vision and came to me, her hand tightening on my shoulders.

"Bella, we have to hurry if we want to make it. NOW!"

She screeched pushing me out the door. Everyone followed us as we took off running into the impending darkness; I was having déjà vu.


	13. Dropped call

I would save Bella. The thought consumed and controlled my senses. Laurent would be destroyed as Victoria was. There was no question in my mind that he could avoid me. I stopped and scented the air, catching a fresh trail doubling back to Forks. Maybe he knew I was hunting him and decided to head back. He could be trapping me by constantly making different trails. I turned and bolted towards the fresh trail, anger boiling up inside me now more then ever.

BPOV

Alice suggested that we split up. Jasper and Emmett go one way and Alice and I go another. We had gone for miles inland and found nothing. I could only hope that when the cell phone rang they had good news. Moments later, alice anwsered the phone, her expression giving nothing away.

"Yes, Jasper. Bella?"

She handed me the phone which I eagerly grabbed, wisking it up to my ear without a second thought.

"Hello?"

I whispered, my nerves jumbled. A gentle sigh on the other end alerted me that Edward was safe. It tookall I had to keep from yelling at him, screaming that he was so in the wrong by doing what he did. Just as I opened my mouth to scream at him, he spoke

"Bella...I miss you..."

He whispered, his voice fading in and out. Like he was hurt. I felt my well contained fears building up to a climax. He couldn't be hurt could he?

"Edward, are you alright? Edward?"

Dropped call. I cursed and bolted back the way we came, following my gift to get me there. Edward and I were intune with each other. Where ever I went I felt him. Same with everyone else I cared about. Alice came up beside me, her eyes wild.

"Alice you seen this didn't you?"

* * *

A/N

Sorry for such a short update. I have to leave you hanging. Again.


	14. Bit part 1

EPOV

Bella was coming. Good. I could tell her myself the good news. I had wiped Laurent from the face of this earth. I was so glad to have the last burden off our shoulders. Maybe we could live together in peace for once.

Jasper was staring at me worried but I brushed him off. Emmett was taking care of the remains. Before too long the scent of burning flesh reached my nostrils. Bella had appeared and ran at me, wrapping her arms around me, pressing her lips to mine. How I had missed her. She pulled back abruptly and looked me over before hugging me even more tightly. I loved her so much.

"I missed you Bella..."

I whispered in her ear, kissing down her neck. She groaned and leaned into me, placing a gentle kiss beneath my earlobe. Things were about to get extremely physical. She sighed but pulled away reluctantly settling on my hand. Alice was talking swiftly to Jasper. I didn't care what they were saying. All I could think about was Bella. She looked so worried and stressed, her brow creased into a nearly cemented line. I couldn't tell her to calm down. There was nothing to worry about.

"Edward, Laurent bit you?"

Emmett asked moments after we all started to race back home. Bella stopped and looked at me appalled.

"When were you planning on telling me? Edward?!"

She screamed, hitting me on the shoulder. I took her into my arms and sighed breathing in her wonderful scent. Nothing was the matter with me as far as I knew, but to be safe I planned to ask Carlisle. I kissed her once, twice and then a third time each time with more passion. She groaned and parted her lips for me allowing me to touch my tongue to hers. She sucked on my bottom lips lovingly, growling slightly. The others had continued on leaving us to our business. I laid Bella gently on the forest floor, struggling with the buttons of my shirt; if I ripped them Alice would kill me. She pushed my hands away and did it for me, kissing down my chest slowly. It felt so good. I groaned and moved to pull her shirt over her head. She was wearing a black lace bra that pushed her delicate breasts up. A sight for sore eyes. I pulled away when I smelt something. Wolf. Damn! Bella pulled me back, placing my hand across her left breast, breathing heavily. I groaned again and leaned into her, pressing my pelvis to hers. She responded by lifting hers back. We wouldn't go any farther right now. Not outside anyways. The hot tub at home would do just fine. Bella read the expression in my eyes and pushed me up to stand, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Lets get home, we need to ask Carlisle about you being bit, love."

She sighed and took off, throwing a teasing smile at me. I chased her and gently tackled her to the ground. We rolled a ways and giggled in each others ears. I loved her so much.


	15. Bit part 2

It was that love that sent me to Carlisle's office when we arrived back at our home; thankfully Alice captured Bella and took her on a shopping trip. Little damage was done by Laurent's bite and it didn't scare me like it had Bella.

"Well, Edward, nothing seems to be occuring due to the venom. " That was obvious. We had no running blood within our bodies. Carlisle released me with a pat on the back and a tender smile, leaving me to do as I wished. Jasper and Emmett were already playing a rather intense game of Halo when I went downstairs.

"Hey, Edward! Come join my Squad! Jasper is single-handedly taking me down!" I chuckled and plopped on the floor next to them, taking up Rosalie's abandoned controller.

BPOV

I was only vaguely surprised when Alice whisked me away on an all day fashion trip, telling me as we piled into the car that Edward would be fine. Rosalie had joined us as well, talking quietly about what sort of dresses we should look at.

"Are you sure he'll be okay, Alice?" I asked for the fifth time as we walked into Dilliards. She sighed and rolled her copper colored eyes, the chipper mood from moments before fading slightly.

"Fine, Bella. Carlisle let him go with nothing more then a warning. I popped in there just before we left. You should've came too. He was half-naked." And, I was sure if I was still a human, I would've been flushing a bright shade of pink.

"Oh, look at this!" Alice exclamined, pulling a black and green number off it's rack as soon as we got off the escalator. She held it up to my body while Rosalie nodded. I could only imagine what they were saying. My gift was tugging at the corners of my mind. Edward was practically raging in his excitement, Jasper was still the same old Jasper, and Emmett was filled with thoughts of anger.

"Feels like the boys are having fun." I muttered lowly as they shoved me an changing booth. Alice remained silent. Rosalie gave a gasp of shock.

"What do you mean by 'feels' ?" She asked, ducking inside along with Alice. I quickly explained that I could tell where and what our kind or people close to me were feeling. To give an example and told Alice she was feeling unsure. That feelings soon gave way to surprise.

"That really is her gift, Rose! Amazing." The two eventually dropped the subject and we traveled to Clarie's after purchasing the dress they said looked marvelous on me. I didn't believe it. What were they dressing me up for anyways? There were no other dances, as far as I knew, and the family had nothing special planned; I could feel no excitement. But, even that was flawed because they were all good at hiding things like that.

A few hours later...

"Come on...we've been to every store in this mall, bought thirty different outfits and accessories to match. When can we go home?" I wasn't tired like my normal, mortal self might have been, but bored with seeing the same places over and over, avoiding the patches the sunlight that flitered through the skylights, and hearing the loud jabbers of people passing by.

"Sure, Bells, right after we get you a new car." Rosalie smiled, making me jump in surprise. She had called me Bells instead of Bella. It was new from her. Then the other half of her sentence hit me.

"NO! No cars!" I shouted as they towed me out to the parking lot holding at least twenty different bags. They agreed and slowly drove me home. The house was different feeling when we pulled into the nearly invisible driveway, a tense atmosphere clouding the whole place.

"What's up with everybody?" I asked when we walked up to the house. Rosalie and Alice looked at each other then set the bags down on the porch.

"We're going to go hunting, Bella. Be back soon!" Then they were gone before I could say I wanted to go too. ROlling my eyes, I opened the door.

"Hello, Isabella." Edward purred from near the piano. I turned only to spin, my back to him; he was completely naked.

"Ge- what are you doing, Edward? Don't we have a room for that?" I teased, dashing up the stairs and locking the door. His clothes were in a pile in the middle of the floor.

"Bella, come on! Let me in!" He whined through the door, his shadow pacing across the floor. I giggled and opened the door only to see an angered expression on his face. I opened my mouth to ask but he gently pushed me aside and dressed so quickly his hands seemed to blurr even with me new vampire eyes.

"We have company. Stay here." He commanded, rushing out the door. I followed, my chest filling with fear. What other enemies did we have? My question was answered moments later when I spotted our guests, lounging on the living room couch.

"Hello, Edward. Bella."


	16. Read this, my devoted fans

For all of you wanting to read more of my story called 'Loving You', You will only have to wait awhile longer. I am currently rewriting it, and I shall try to have it posted by the middle of next month. If you have any questions, feel free to email me. It is visible on my profile.

For those of you too lazy it is:

Please, if you have any questions, email them to me.


End file.
